


forever and more

by fangirl6202



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Good Boyfriend Wade Wilson, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Wade Wilson, Secret Marriage, Soft Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: "Do you want to get married?"One second, Wade Wilson was staring out at one of the most gorgeous sunsets the year had provided from the trunk of his Jeep, parked upon an overpass, and the next, he was staring slack-jawed at the boy next to him."What?"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 377





	forever and more

"Do you want to get married?"

One second, Wade Wilson was staring out at one of the most gorgeous sunsets the year had provided from the trunk of his Jeep, parked upon an overpass, and the next, he was staring slack-jawed at the boy next to him.

" _What_?"

Peter Parker, on the other hand, was doing what he did best: looking sinfully attractive without putting any effort towards it and not paying his words any real attention, the bastard.

The boy was looking out at the sunset instead of at his boyfriend and Wade had to stop a second just to observe him.

The sunset before them was a beautiful mixture of scarlet red, orange, and pink, and the descending sun cast a golden hue over everything it touched. It seemed as if Petey was an angel of some sort, his soft brown hair appearing to have a halo around them and his eyes reflected the sky above them. He was so beautiful like this--

"Exactly that, Wade," the boy said, turning to look at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you want to get married?"

He could only let his mouth hang open.

No one could say that Wade Wilson wasn't confident; being a star-athlete and an openly gay person in the eyes of the media, he had to be. But there was something about Peter that turned his brain to mush.

At his silence, Peter's face fell.

"Was that the wrong thing to say?"

The look of quiet shame on his boyfriend's face spurred him into motion.

"No!" He exclaimed a little too loudly and a little too quickly. Fighting back a blush at his over-enthusiasm, Wade offered a hand which Peter gladly took. Feeling the familiar weight in his hand calmed him. " _God_ , no, baby boy. I just ... wasn't sure we were ready for that conversation."

Wade? Wade had been having that conversation with himself for years. Him and Peter had only been dating for a year, but they had known each other since childhood.

He had been a foster kid growing up and the only good home he had lived in was with the multimillionaire Tony Stark when he was about 8 years old.

The whole 'take-in-a-foster-kid' thing had been a publicity stunt, even Wade knew that, but the two grew attached. Two lonely snarky assholes who grew to love one another, and within a year, he was officially adopted by one of the richest men in the world.

His life changed for the better when he got adopted: never having to worry about a roof over his head, always knowing when his next meal would be, being able to afford clothing that actually fit him. But the best thing that happened to him?

Peter Parker.

It was at the Stark Expo when he was nine years old that they first met. His Aunt May was helping to run the whole thing and she couldn't find a sitter, so Peter was allowed backstage with Wade where they were supposed to sit quietly the whole night 

Obviously, they snuck out.

They spent the evening running around the grounds, laughing and eating too many sweets and talking as if they'd known each for years. Wade and Peter became fast friends and the rest was history.

Over the 10 years they had known each other, Wade had spared no more than every waking hour of his existence to thinking about Peter and what their future could be. It wasn't until the two finally manned the fuck up and confessed their feelings for one another a year ago that that future could become a reality.

"Wait," Peter said, narrowing his eyes at him. "You's saying you've wanted to talk about this?" Wade suspected his face was flushed because the boy laughed. "Really? For how long?!"

A sudden memory popped up: a fantasy 9 year old Wade had concocted.

The two of them in a big church, a cathedral better said, holding hands as they walked down a long aisle together. The pews of the church would be filled by their family, their friends, all crying as they watched the two grooms. Finally, they'd make their way to the altar...

and turn to Wade's stuffed ninja plushie, who was the officiant.

"Oh you know," He answered, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "J-Just a while."

Peter laughed and scooted towards him, laying his head on Wade's shoulder. Wade melted into the contact, letting go of the smaller boy's hand in order to play a bit with his curls.

A content sigh left the boy. "This." he said softly, still looking out at the horizon. "This is what I want to do...for the rest of my life."

Wade didn't even realize he was smiling.

"That'd be nice, baby boy." He said, leaning down to lay a kiss on his head. "It'd be real nice."

A few minutes passed in silence. "You never answered me, Wilson." Peter said, voice nonchalant but Wade had known him long enough to hear the underlying tone of unease.

"I've wanted to marry you since we were kids, Pete," he said. "Always wanted a big house and a white picket fence. A couple kids, maybe a dog or two. It'd be total mayhem getting all of us out of the house in the morning, but it would work because we all work well together. The only argument we'd ever really get into would be who would walk the dog and..."

For the next few minutes, Wade went on and on about how their lives would be, with a few inputs from Pete. What dog breed they wanted, if they wanted to adopt or have a surrogate, what flowers were going to be planted in their garden.

"What name are we putting on our mailbox?" Peter asked, grinning so hard it must have hurt. "Parker-Wilson's got a nice ring to it."

"Definitely sounds better than Wade Parker. But I wouldn't be opposed to Peter Wilson," he teased.

"That sounds horrible and you know it."

The two laughed and Wade brought the boy in closer and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Alright, baby boy, Parker-Wilson it is."

They watched in silence as the sun went down, the light fading from the horizon but not from their eyes.

"You know," Wade said finally. "The courthouse opens around 9 tomorrow. We could skip third period and go down there to fill out all the paperwork. Though I don't really know if there are any fees..."

He trailed off because Peter pulled away from him, mirroring the expression Wade had when this entire conversation began.

"What?"

Peter's's eyes were wide, like an owl's, and his jaw dropped. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did you just propose to me?"

Wade's confusion only grew and it took him a second to realize his mistake. In all their talk about marriage and love and kids, never did a timeline come up. Peter must have been talking about the distant future; Wade hadn't been.

"Oh _shit_."

Before he could backtrack, or apologize, or do anything, Peter surprised him: he smiled. Smiled so big and bright that it could have made the sun look dull.

He surged forward, grabbing his shirt and sending him falling backwards. Wade yelped (a sound he would deny until the day he _fucking_ died) as their foreheads collided and he hit the side of the car painfully.

But he didn't focus on that: he was too preoccupied with Peter's lips on his and the way the boy was clinging onto him.

When they broke apart, both were gasping for breath.

"Tell me you mean it, Wade." Peter pleaded, digging his fingers into Wade's shirt. "Tell me you're serious."

Wade had never been more serious in his life.

"I am," He managed to say, " but Petey... Marriage is a big commitment. Forever's a long time, Pete, and I don't want to rush you--"

"I want to be with you." Peter said with no hesitation. "Forever isn't enough time together, but I'll take it. I want forever and more with you. "

He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat.

"Our families would kill us," Wade replied as the thought hit him. Maybe not Tony, he supported their relationship whole-heatedly, but Peter's Aunt May would. Wade would admit, he was a parent's worst fucking nightmare: leather jackets, riding a motorcycle when he didn't use his car, a vulgar mouth, a knack for trouble, and a smoking habit that Tony didn't know about. It came to no surprise that May wasn't a big fan of him.

"Then we won't tell them," Peter said in a rushed tone. "Not for a few years at least," he amended at the look on Wade's face.

Wade stared at the boy, saw how serious he was being. Behind that smile was a look of steel determination. This was the most serious he'd ever seen his Peter.

"Just think about it, Wade," He told him, a smile on his face. "We can move out, find an apartment together, start our lives. Don't you want that?"

"Fuck, baby boy," He whispered. "I just never wanted to do it like it this. I- I wanted to take you to dinner and and say a sappy speech and--"

"I don't need any of that," Peter interrupted, laughing and shaking his head. "All I need is you."

Wade was floored. "Pete...we really doing this?"

"Better believe it, baby." That grin that Wade loved so much on his face. "But I need you to _ask me_ before I can say _yes_ , dumbass."

Just like that, any and all tension evaporated. Wade laughed and it made Peter laugh and all too soon, both boys were hysterical. They clutched onto each other, neither one being able to calm down.

They finally managed to calm down enough to breathe, and Wade tried his best to get into a kneeling position without having to actually get up.

"Peter--"

"Wait!" The boy cried out, breaking away from him to reach for his backpack.

"Wha-- you can't hurry up my non-planned proposal then tell _me to wait_!"

"Too bad!" Peter yelled as he reached over the seat. Wade couldn't see what he was doing, could only hear zippers and papers being rummaged through, but he got a great view of his ass so he was fine.

After a few more moments of searching, Peter yelled out a triumphant "Aha!" and returned with a bright, wrapped package.

A ring pop.

Tearing the wrapper off, he flopped back next to Wade, holding the candy out to him.

"You just had this in your backpack?" He asked as he took it.

"What can I say, Wade, I'm a hopeless romantic. I came prepared."

Wade grinned as he angled himself towards the boy he was ready to spend his life with.

"Well in that case," he said and brought the boy in to lay their foreheads together.

"I've been in love with you longer than I could say. I've been yours for years and I always will be. You're my happiness and my future. So... Peter Parker," holding up the ring pop. "Will you do the absolute craziest shit we've ever done and marry me?"

Peter grinned at him, taking the ring pop from him and sliding it onto his ring finger. "You make a mean deal, Wilson," he teased, holding up his hand to show it off. "Yes, Wade Wilson, I will marry you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wade's.

The two melted into one another, their bodies coming together like puzzle pieces as they kissed, hands running through hair and moving in the way that only those who truly knew each other's bodies could.

Just as the kiss increased in it's intensity, Peter pushed Wade back. It was enough to break them apart but only to where their lips still brushed.

"We need to get out of here."

A whine came out of Wade (another sound he would rather die than admit making) and Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Carding a hand through Wade's hair, he laughed. "Babe, we're gonna need a bed for what I want to do to you."

Wade had never gotten up so quickly.

Peter laughed as Wade tugged him out of the Jeep, both running for their respective seats the second they slammed the trunk shut. The moment they got in their seats, their lips met again, this time far more passionately

This time, it was Wade who forced himself to pull away: if he didn't, there was no guarantee they wouldn't fuck right then and there.

"Not here," he muttered, faintly surprised at how low with arousal his voice had gotten.

"Gon' be able to drive, Wilson?" Peter teased, and it took so much of Wade's self-restraint to not take the boy right then and there.

"You beat your sweet ass I can drive."

Soon they were making their way through the city with the alright from May that Peter could spend the night and take a Mental Health Day off from school tomorrow. He was glad, not for the first time, that Peter had such a good and trusting relationship with his Aunt.

It hit Wade that as they were driving towards Stark Tower, in all reality, they were driving towards the future. Towards _their_ future. Forever and more, Peter had said.

Wade floored it.  
  


**_Epilogue: 7 years later_ **   
  


13 boxes, 4 trips, 2 hours, and one bag of McDonald's later, Peter and Wade Parker-Wilson flopped down on their couch with a sigh.

All around them were unopened boxes and copious amounts of wrapping paper and littered legal papers they'd definitely have to sort through, but right now, they just wanted to take a break.

It had taken a lot of time, effort, sweat, and work but the two had done it. They purchased their first house together, _without_ help from Wade's father. It was a two-story, far enough into the suburbs that it was relatively quiet but close enough that commutes weren't an issue.

Wade couldn't believe this was his life now. He had finished getting his degree was married to the love of his life, and was now a homeowner. It seemed like a dream, one that he didn't want to wake up from. They were barely on the second day of moving in, but it was already proving to be a labouring task.

"Who knew owning a house would be so much work." Peter complained, groaning dramatically and crashing his head into his husband's lap.

Wade rolled his eyes but proceeded to play with his husband's hair nonetheless. "You ain't even doing any of the heavy-lifting, asshole. You're letting me do all that."

Peter grinned up at him. "Aw, but Wade, watching you break a sweat gets me all hot and bo--"

"Don't you _dare_... finish that sentence."

Both men looked up to see one Harley Keener with a box in his hands, glaring at the two of them. The two were grateful for the man's help in them moving in, but damn if he wasn't the most dramatic of the three.

Harley Keener was another addition to the Stark family. He was somewhat of a genius (something Wade would never admit to his face) that Tony had taken under his wing and housed during the summers for Stark Industries Internships. Soon it wasn't odd for Wade to come home and find that Harley had randomly popped in for a weekend visit or that he had a room in the tower too.

It was actually nice having Harley around.

Peter winked at him whereas Wade rolled his eyes at the boy he had come to call an older brother over the past few years. "Harley-boy, I've been fucking this sweet piece of ass for a few years now. I'd think you'd gotten over it by now."

"I'm aware of your sex life," Harley grunted, and Wade wasn't sure if it was because of how heavy the box was or if it physically pained him to think of their sex life. "I just don't want to _hear_ about it."

Wade and Peter laughed, not paying Harley any mind as he placed the box on their countertop. They were so focused on one another that they didn't notice Harley pick up a framed document on the counter as well.

"Guys...what the _actual fuck_ is this?"

The two men froze the second they saw the frame Harley was holding and both sat up so quickly they nearly knocked into one another.  
  


_**THIS CERTIFIES THAT WADE WINSTON** _ _**WILSON** _ _**STARK AND PETER BENJAMIN PARKER WERE LEGALLY WED ON THE 16TH OF SEPTEMBER IN THE YEAR 2019 IN THE STATE OF NEW YORK.** _   
  


Wade had been so busy with getting things in the house that he had completely forgotten about hiding their marriage certificate. He turned to look at Peter and saw that his husband was looking at him too. Without speaking or even meaning to, they reached for each other's hand and interlocked their fingers. Slowly, they turned to Harley.

"So, uh, haha, funny story..."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for the Newsies fandom, which I did upload btw, but I thought it was really cute and could work for Spidey-pool!
> 
> I really like writing soft Wade Wilson, and I really like the idea of Tony taking him in as a child? Idk why, but it's a cute idea I randomly had. 
> 
> If you liked this, please comment that you do bc (let's be honest) we stan validation in this household. Thanks for reading! bye!


End file.
